Demonic Rituals
by Quillcox
Summary: Directly after Season 2 ends. So…spoilers. Ciel is only a fledgling. To become a full demon, he must lose something that keeps him tied to humanity. Warnings: noncon, gay sex. Don't like, don't read. Birthday present for Kiran-sama. Betaed by PrimeLaughter.


**As I hope you read in the description, this is a (more or less) noncon story. It is also my birthday present to Kiran-sama. Happy Birthday, my friend. Enjoy!**

**I own what you don't recognize.**

**Flames will be ignored.**

**Betaed by PrimeLaughter.**

* * *

"Where are we now, Sebastian?" Ciel whined. They had been walking on a rough dirt road for what seemed like days (but was actually only seven hours) in the hot sun.

"A small village outside of our destination," the butler replied, pointing towards a medium sized speck of buildings a small ways away. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and frustration.

"There is still plenty of light left, Sebastian. Why are we stopping prior to arriving where we're really going?"

"I will tell you shortly," the butler replied.

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me now." the young boy commanded, stopping and stomping his foot on the road.

"I am afraid, young master, that this is the one order I cannot - and will not - comply with."

"Why?" he demanded. Sebastian smirked.

"All will become clear," he promised. They entered the village, Ciel following behind the elder like a puppy following its master.

"Sebastian, tell me now!" The elder demon turned.

"We are going to that building in the center. Happy, young master?"

"Yes, thank you," Ciel snapped, his eyes glinting murderously. "Now tell me why."

"All in good time, my lord. All in good time." He turned and strode forwards, his body language making it clear that the conversation was over. The two demons quickly made their way across the village, and Ciel looked around, confused. Why weren't there any people?

"Why isn't there anyone here?" he asked, quietly voicing his thought aloud.

"Because they don't want to be disturbed by the screams." Ciel's eyes widened.

"What screams?"

"You will see." The butler put his hand on the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Sebastian smirked, and opened the door.

"After you, my lord." Ciel entered, the elder shutting the door behind him. There was only one room in the building, and only two objects inside of it: a bed and a closet.

"Sebastian?" he asked cautiously, looking around with confusion and turning to face the other demon. "What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like, young master. A bedroom."

"But…" Sebastian held up a gloved finger, silencing the thirteen year old.

"There is a ritual, young master, that all demon fledglings must partake in." Ciel cocked his head to the side, having never heard of a demonic ritual for new demons before. "You must lose one thing that is keeping you linked to humanity."

"And that would be…?"

"This room," Sebastian continued, ignoring Ciel, "always provides the materials needed for that to happen. And in your case, young master, it appears that you need to lose your innocence." Ciel's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"Yes. You must lose your virginity."

"To who?"

"Whom, young master," Sebastian corrected. Ciel rolled his eyes impatiently to mask his growing apprehension.

"To whom, then?" he questioned. Sebastian smiled.

"Why, the only person available to do so, of course." Now the englishman raised an eyebrow, waiting for his butler to continue. "Me."

"I am not having sex with you!" Ciel sputtered, his face turning bright red.

"Then you will fade from reality and suffer for eternity. This is how you will become a full demon. You cannot exist in both worlds for long." Ciel's face turned redder.

"But I don't know how to…that!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Fortunately, I do, young master. Fear not! You shall be on the receiving end. I will help you through this as efficiently as I can."

"But…but…but…"

"Sit down, young master." Ciel didn't move, frozen from the realization that he was going to have sex with his demon butler.

"But…"

"Now, young master." Sebastian repeated, pointing at the bed. Ciel obeyed, sitting on the bed. "First, you get undressed." Sebastian quickly removed the younger's bow tie, jacket, and shirt, rendering him topless. He gently touched his master's chest, causing him to shudder. The elder reached for the other's pants, but was stopped.

"You first," he commanded, feeling that he had to have some form of control over the situation. Sebastian stood, and whipped his clothes off with a flick of his wrist. They flew into the air and landed on the floor at the foot of the bed, folded as neatly as they could be. Ciel's widened yet again when he saw Sebastian for the first time. "How the hell am I supposed to fit that in me?" he yelled, face turning even more red than it already is. He couldn't believe Sebastian was going to make him do this. It's ridiculous!

"With enormous difficulty, I'm sure, my lord." Ciel glared at him.

"Not funny, Sebastian."

"Be happy this isn't worse, young master." The boy cocked his head to the side, maintaining his glare. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside was an unbelievable number of whips, ropes, gags, rings, and crudely fashioned dildos. Ciel, if at all possible, went red again, and squirmed uncomfortably at the sight of the torture devices and dildos. There were so many!

"I'm not making you do any of this. Yet," Sebastian promised, subtlety licking his lips in anticipation of hopeful times after this.

"Just…hurry up so we can get this over with."

"As you wish, young master. Now, I regret to inform you that -"

"NOW, Sebastian!" Sebastian nodded curtly, knowing that Ciel was going to going to wish he hadn't cut him off like that. Before the boy had a chance to say anything else, Sebastian took the liberty of removing the last of Ciel's clothes from his body, leaving him completely nude as well.

"Lie on your back, lift your legs so they bend at your knees, and relax." The englishman quickly did as he was ordered, hearing his butler's tone and knowing that now was not the time to argue. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and perched on his shins, positioning himself right in front of Ciel's entrance. Without any warning, he thrust hard into the virgin. Ciel screamed in pain, his voice cracking far above his usual range.

"My apologies, young master," Sebastian said, breathing hard, "but you stopped me from warning you about this." With that, he pulled almost all the way out, and rammed right back in. Sebastian quickly relinquished all mental control he had, letting his instincts take charge. It was far too difficult to concentrate with the tightness and the heat surrounding him for anything else, even Ciel begging him to stop in between thrusts. The only strength that was left to him was looking down at his master, who was crying through his pain. Minutes later, Sebastian felt heat coiling in his stomach. He thrust as hard as he could, trying to achieve the feeling of euphoria as fast as he could.

"Sebastian…please…AAGH!" Ciel screamed. The scream brought Sebastian over the edge, and he released into his young master, filling him up (and then some). The elder demon collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Please…Sebastian…" Ciel whimpered. The butler raised his head to see the boy still weeping, but unable to release. He opened his mouth and gave Ciel a long lick from bottom to top. That was the tipping point for Ciel, and he let go, the result of his climax splattering on his chest, face, and the headboard.

"Tomorrow, we will go to Hell," Sebastian informed. Ciel nodded, quickly falling asleep.

"Okay," he replied. "But first, could we do that again?"


End file.
